


Transmigration Through Time

by Kitsune_Robyn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Multiple Timelines, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: Robin sacrifices herself to kill Grima, but Naga seems to have other plans for her. Every time she dies, she's sent back to the start of her journey.Probably going to be a semi-long fic, or a long fic, depedning on if I can keep it up (and possibly part of a series)(yes I know I'm crap at descriptions)





	Transmigration Through Time

After a long arduous battle, the Fell Dragon’s Avatar falls to her past self’s blade. Robin stood over her near identical counterpart, pulling her Levin Sword out of her opponent’s body, her expression emotionless. ‘This is how it had to be.’ She thought as Chrom finally reaches her, having been delayed by a duo of Risen generals.

“Robin!” He called, before noticing the body below her. “Did you…” He let out in shock.

“Yes Chrom…” She replied, light starting to envelop her and the avatar. “I couldn’t just force our descendants to deal with Grima in 1000 years, then in another 1000 if they manage to seal him then, repeating until Grima wins or the world ends naturally. Not when I could end him here! As much as it hurts me to leave you my love, it had to be done.” She stated resolutely.

Chrom’s eyes sparkled with held tears, “I can’t lose you…” He said. “And what about Lucina, Marc and Morgana!?!? Your family needs you, and you throw it all away? We could have sealed him! We could have made plans to pass down for when he returned! What if Naga was wrong about the chance you may coming back?” He cried, rage and sorrow evident in his voice, tears streaming down his face.

Robin walked up to her husband and gently caressed his face, wiping the tears away. “Chrom, you and I both know how things get lost to time, I couldn’t take the chance of that happening. What if the Exalted line dies off before Grima comes back? Or the plans, the Emblem, and/or Falchion are lost or destroyed? I could not take the risk.” She said calmly as she felt her energy slip away more and more as the light around her got brighter. “You have to live on, for everyone’s sakes. And I’ll be back before you know it, free of this damned Fellblood. But if I’m not, PROMISE me that you will live on.” She started to feel her body fading away,

He seemed to want to protest more, but he stopped himself as he saw her fading away. “I-I promise, my beloved Robin.” He choked out between sobs.

She smiled. “Thank you…” She said gently as she fully faded into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick prologue, writing the next chapter atm


End file.
